Earth-2027
History Earth-27 is a possible timeline simply named after the year in which it takes place: 2027. This futuristic setting is nearly confined to the locale of Gotham City and takes its inspiration from Batman Beyond, Kingdom Come, The Dark Knight Returns, Titans Tomorrow, Future's End, and many other futuristic and elseworld stories. It follows the adventures of a new Batman: Terry McGinnis as he tries to rebuild the shattered ties of Bruce Wayne's team of crimefighters and save Gotham from criminal forces and corruption in the wake of the death of the last Batman: Tim Drake. Who's Who? * Bruce Alan Wayne is the original Batman and a billionaire philanthropist, or he was those things before he retired. Bruce's health forced him to hang up the cowl, eventually passing it to his son, Timothy Drake. When Timothy died in 2024, Bruce almost didn't survive the grief himself. Blind in one eye, arthritic, a bum leg, and a whole list of heart problems, Bruce could not return to the cowl himself and became unwilling to lose another loved one to his crusade against crime. * Terrence "Terry" McGinnis is the new Batman, after having convinced Bruce that Gotham needed a Batman whether he liked it or not (and stealing the bat-suit to solve his father's murder). Now in his third year as Batman, Terry has decided that it's time to start bringing the band back together, sending him across Gotham to pick up the pieces that Bruce had scattered. * Selina Marie Kyle Wayne is Bruce's estranged wife and the former thief turned vigilante known as Catwoman. Selina and Bruce's marriage is still on the rocks after Bruce said some particularly hurtful things after Tim's death. Terry hopes to mend that relationship and bring Selina back into the fold. * Helena Victoria Wayne is the daughter of Bruce and Selina, named after Helena Bertinelli who saved Selina in a desperate moment. With all the grace and charm of her mother, combined with the determination and intelligence of her father, no one could stop Helena from her destiny. The youngest of the team, Helena is one of two Robins. * Maxine "Max" Gibson is Terry's friend and the smartest person he knows. Max found out about Terry's secret so Terry recruited her into the team where she became the new Oracle. * Matthew McGinnis is Terry's little brother and is currently training as one of two Robins. * Dana Tan is Terry's "fiancée" (it's complicated) and the love of his life. She knows of his identity as Batman but is not sure how she feels about it yet. * Ace is Bruce Wayne's dog, a faithful companion if ever there was one. Ace is the offspring of Damian's dog, Titus. * Richard Grayson is the eldest son of Bruce Wayne (though adopted) and a former Robin, Nightwing, and Batman. Currently, Dick is not interested in costumed crimefighting, preferring to do his fighting in the courtroom as Gotham's District Attorney. Recently an initiate into the Court of Owls, Dick is attempting to take down the Court of Owls from the inside as the Batman's informant. Though friends still call him Dick, he now prefers to go by Richard. * Barbara Grayson was the first Batgirl and Oracle, as well as the daughter of Bruce's longtime friend Jim Gordon. Barbara was once confined to a wheelchair but she is now able to walk again. Walking tall, she leads the Wayne Foundation as its President and Bruce Wayne's designated surrogate on the Board of Wayne-Powers. She is married to Richard Grayson. * Jason Todd is another of Bruce's adopted orphans. Legally speaking, Jason died over twenty years ago, but the truth is he was resurrected by the League of Assassins in a ritual that left him with scars both physical and emotional. Unstable, Jason is quick to anger. After the death of Tim put him on edge and a grieving Bruce threw Jason into a rage where the two came to blows, Jason left Gotham behind him to travel the world. Terry found him years later in Santa Prisca, working as a one man army against the island's drug cartels. Brought back into the fold for the time being, Jason and Bruce are working to rebuild their strained relationship. * Li Harper is the daughter of an assassin and a superhero. The goddaughter of Jason Todd, Lian has become the new Red Hood, which shes uses as the identity to lead the Outsiders. * Timothy Drake is the third and youngest of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons. He was also the smartest and the one who Bruce felt had the potential to be the Batman that Gotham truly deserved. But Bruce's arch-enemy, the Joker, became enraged by this new Batman's besting him at every turn that he rigged their final encounter... resulting in Tim's death. * Stephanie Drake is Tim's widow and a former Batgirl and Robin. Unable to be reminded of the city that cost her husband his life, Stephanie moved out of Gotham, taking her newborn child with her. * Damian al Ghul is Bruce's oldest biological son. He is also the son of Talia al Ghul. Following the death of his brother Tim who Damian had once hated but had grown to respect, Damian went on a killing spree among the Joker's followers: the gang known as Jokerz. When Bruce learned of this, he disowned his son, leaving Damian to return to his mother's embrace as a member of the League of Assassins. * Cassandra Wayne is Bruce's only adopted daughter and the biological daughter of David Cain. After the death of her brother, Tim, Cassandra wanted to take up Tim's mantle, in his honor. Bruce rejected her offer and so Cassandra followed Jason and Damian, leaving Gotham. She eventually returned, but no longer calling herself Black Bat, but now having taken the title of Orphan. * Carrie Kelley is the youngest child of Jim Gordon and a former Batgirl. At some point, Carrie quit superheroing to become a full-time cop, more interested in fighting crime through legal channels. Carrie is now a detective in GCPD's Major Crimes Unit. * Luke Fox is the son of Lucius Fox. He was once a superhero but with the Wayne-Powers' takeover and his father's firing, Luke went into business with his father, founding Foxteca. Now the president of the company, Luke funnels financial and technical support to Terry's crusade. * Duke Thomas is one half of Blüdhaven's dynamic duo, the vigilante known as Lark. * Harper Row is Duke's better half, in the field and at home. She is the vigilante called Bluebird. * Nissa is a tough street kid, from Gotham's disenfranchised districts. A more than capable fighter herself and savvy with Gotham's streets, its low-lives, and knowing which cops were corrupt from firsthand experience, Nissa decided to become the new Batgirl, fashioning her own costume and weaponry with a decidedly low-tech approach. After Terry heard tales of this Batgirl, he took to the streets to find her and failed night after night. It wasn't until recently, with the help of the Robins' surveillance efforts, that Batman was able to meet the new Batgirl. After a couple encounters, she agreed to take a communicator, and just recently agreed to share her identity with Terry... but other than her face and the single name of 'Nissa' not much is known about this girl.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 * E. Nygma is the undisputed kingpin of Gotham, Metropolis, and Blüdhaven. All scum pay him homage or pay the consequences.Edward Nygma 2027 (Earth-27) Commission The Justice League The Justice League is much smaller due to some past event that caused a division in the ranks, causing many to distance themselves from the League. Likewise, the League lost its UN backing and now operates as an independent entity, run out of the Watchtower which is starting to show massive signs of disrepair. Bruce calls it the "Deathtrap". Their members are: Conner Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark, Wally West, Connor Hawke, Lorena Marquez, Virgil Hawkins, Natasha Irons, Rex Hall, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Jaime Reyes, and M'gann M'orzz.E27 Journal: Killing Time The Outsiders The Outsiders are led by Lian Harper. The Justice League calls them "Outlaws" or "Vigilantes" but in some cities, they are more admired than the Justice League. They are a much larger organization now, with chapter houses in most major American cities. The chapter houses are generally more like bunkers or lairs and the group tends to operate more like a heroic terrorist cell than the traditional hero team with the chapters running themselves and having their identities only known to themselves and a handler that then in turn reports to Outsider Command in Blüdhaven. The Jokerz The Jokerz are a gang of clowns led by the Joker in the near future. It has devolved into three factions which are all fighting a war with each other. It's separate factions are led by the King of Clowns, Clown Prince, and the Joker's Daughter. It's members include Bonk, Chucko, Coe, Dee Dee, Dee Dee, Dottie, Ghoul, J-Man, Scab, Tayko, Terminal, Top Hat, Trey, Weasel. The Villains Some other known villains residing in Gotham City at this time are Armory, Big Time, Blight, Inque, Mad Stan, Mutant, Ratboy, Rebel One, Rewire, Shriek, Spellbinder, and Willie Watt. Trivia and Notes Notes * The 2027 continuity was going to be shaped by the results of the 2017 election for Gotham City's mayor. Depending on which of the three candidates won (Lincoln March, Sebastian Hady, and Marian Grange) it was the future Gotham would have. March won. ** If Hady had won, he would have given the mob more power. Dick would have died shortly after becoming the DA and Tim would have quit having felt like a failure as he was too late to save Dick and felt like Bruce was thinking the same thing every time he looked at him. Terry would have been Tim's Robin at first and with Tim quitting, Terry steps up. The Batsuit Terry wears would be very similar to Tim's with a cape and more traditional look. Helena would have quit the life of a hero after she killed Roman Sionis... and eventually, through a variety of circumstances she has become a mafiosa herself and leads the resurrected Bertinelli mob... and is allowed to run The Bowery as only she is able to keep some degree of order in that neighborhood which even the police avoid. ** If Grange had won, you would see more Dark Knight Rises influences... and it would have kicked off much sooner. When Heretic stabs Damian, Damian would become a quadriplegic and have severe brain damage. Bruce's health declines and guilt rises as he becomes a hermit that lives in the Manor, caring for his comatose son. Tim becomes the Batman until he and Steph decide to move to another city. In the early 2020s, Terry meets Bruce as Bruce believes that Terry's genes might be able to help heal Damian through a revolutionary transfusion therapy. Terry finds out Bruce is his father this way and this sours his relationship with Warren until Warren's death forces Terry to agree to help Bruce with Damian, in exchange for being trained by Bruce. Terry becomes Nightwing and through the same therapy that begins to heal Damian, Bruce is able to become Batman once again until a mind controlled Superman kidnaps Bruce (and other veteran Justice League members), forcing Terry to become Batman, with a partially healed Damian who uses a cane as his mentor. This Gotham (and the rest of the world) has grown tired of superheroes and in 2027, President Maxwell Lord (successor to President Luthor) has overseen the dismantling of the Justice League and the extermination of many once honored heroes. Terry's bat-suit would be heavily armored and Terry himself would be bulkier, unshaven, and scarred from his battles with villains and police alike. From the desk of the Fatewriter So it's time to get something off my chest. One of my creations has become something I dislike. I don't want to dislike it, but I really do. Before I confuse the hell out of you, let me kill the suspense. The creation I have issues with is 2027. Let me explain. I don't hate it. I really pumped it up because I was pumped up for it myself. I really enjoyed Batman Beyond and I really liked some of its characters but here is the sticky part. I didn't plan for there to be original characters. I didn't plan for us eventually having a cast of 1000+ characters. I didn't think we would have big problems with creators of original characters resulting in reboots. There was just so many variables. This combined with some other non-narrative stuff like poll-tampering and people using 2027 to "spoil" events for non-2027 readers in the comments of non-2027 characters' files. There was just a lot of bad things that soured 2027 for me. So I stopped doing anything with it. It just was not fun for me to have to contend with that stuff. It was easier to put it on a backburner and contemplate how to fix it in the back of my head. That brings us to today. The events of 2027 are hereby nullified. Anything previously included in that series can be considered non-canon or at the very least outdated or running without the latest patch. More or less, it is incompatible the current continuity. 2027 is not gone. It is still there, existing as Sub-Reality B (helps to remember if you think of the B as standing for Beyond) and I may pick it up again during a summer break or something, but here is the next catch: elements from 2027 are being folded into the main universe. You know how I have Derek Powers and Mutant, characters created for 2027 in the main continuity, well I am doing that on a bigger scale. The Jokerz are now present day goons of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Paxton Powers is an adult. Inque and her adult daughter are also in the core E27 reality. The upcoming Tim and Steph pics will be for their present day selves (their enhanced pics). And more. But here's the thing. All of those are still part of 2027 (or rather sub-reality B) more or less as they existed in it previously. I hope this will help disconnect "2027" from being the future and now being a different place altogether. And while on this subject, I want to clear something up for casual fans who point out that my rules state there are no parallel Earths. There still aren't any parallel Earths. The sub-realities are "perpendicular Earths" because they don't parallel to Earth-27's main reality, they intersect it. Sub-Realities are essentially the universal proving grounds or the "Fatewriter's Rough Drafts." Ideas are born in those places and eventually intersect with the core reality. If that's confusing to you, I guess you should speak to your local continuity officer about joining the next cosmic fundamentals course they're offering at the precinct. Anyway, thanks a bunch gals and guys, peace out!From the desk of the Fatewriter Links and References * Appearances of Earth-2027 * Characters in Earth-2027 Continuity Category:Earth-27 Lore